


rainstorm

by jjokkiri



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:56:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15794163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkiri/pseuds/jjokkiri
Summary: In an unexpected rainstorm, Kihyun finds shelter in the phone booth near his university. And, sometimes, unexpected things lead to pleasant surprises.





	rainstorm

_A rainstorm._

The sound of relentless droplets of water striking the pavement and the glass surrounding Yoo Kihyun; clear rivulets drawing patterns down the glass. He heaved out a sigh, eyes looking to the sky, the sight of dark clouds pulling over the once sunny sky making his heart drop.

He had been hoping to get home after his lectures without being caught in the rainstorm.

Before he left, he hadn’t taken an umbrella. The weather report in the morning hadn’t warned him of the impending rainstorm. The promise of clear, sunny skies comforted the decision to leave his umbrella home.

 _Meteorologists were all liars,_ Kihyun thought bitterly.

He took shelter in a phone booth, hoping for the rain to let up for him to make it back to his apartment. After all, a phone booth couldn’t possibly house him for the rest of the night. The rain had to let up, eventually. Or at least he hoped that it would.

Kihyun stared up at the falling raindrops, palms pressed flat against the glass of the phone booth. His backpack was thrown on the floor in the corner of the booth, forgotten, as he stared at the sky.

_Tap, tap!_

There was the sound of knocking against the glass.

Kihyun turned around, surprised to see another boy standing outside the booth. He didn’t recognize him—perhaps, the boy was someone who spent all his time in another building of the school. Kihyun was certain he knew everyone in his faculty and this boy looked much too young to be a professor. Kihyun couldn’t imagine a professor at the university who would be dressed like this boy, anyway.

Dark bangs matted to his forehead from the rain, he flashed a timid smile at Kihyun, eyes gleaming with the hope to earn shelter in the glass phone booth with him.

There wasn’t a lot of space in the phone booth, but Kihyun’s heart caved.

He opened the door, a crack to let the other boy in. The rain splattered against the pavement and splashed at his legs. Kihyun made a face as the other boy squeezed into the phone booth with him.

There wasn’t a lot of space in the phone booth, but they fit fine.

“Hi,” he greeted, softly. Kihyun figured his voice was nice—a warm sound in the chilly rainstorm.

“Promise me you’re not a serial killer,” Kihyun responded.

Surprised, the other boy’s eyes widened and he tilted his head, studying Kihyun’s serious expression. He seemed taken aback. It had Kihyun biting back a chuckle.

“I’m not a serial killer,” the boy answered, shaking his head. Kihyun almost wanted to laugh at the way his voice almost seemed to shake with the concern. _Cute._ “I’m just a simple, fourth year biology major. My name is Hoseok. I’ve never seen you on campus before— _are you…?_ ”

Kihyun blinked at him when his voice trailed off. And then it clicked in his head, what Hoseok was trying to ask of him. It was almost ridiculous, but Kihyun smiled—amusement colouring his eyes with mirth.

“Hi, Hoseok,” he responded. “I’m not a serial killer, either. I’m an early childhood education major. I’m Kihyun and I promise I won’t murder you in plain sight.”

Hoseok seemed to hesitate, “In plain sight?”

“Do you think I’m a murderer?” Kihyun asked, amusement lacing his tone. He leaned back against the glass wall of the phone booth, arms crossed over his chest. “Do I look like I could kill anyone?”

“I can’t brush off the possibility,” Hoseok answered. “We don’t know what murderers look like, these days.”

“I promise all I want in life is to teach children the alphabet,” Kihyun replied.

Hoseok flashed him a small smile, “I trust you.”

After that, they turned away from one another. It almost seemed too awkward to be so close to a stranger, despite having just exchanged names. There was nowhere else to go, now that they were hiding from the rain in the phone booth. Kihyun figured that it was much better to be trapped in a cramped space with a cute boy, even if they weren’t speaking to one another.

He could think of several less pleasant alternatives. Hoseok wasn’t bad.

Still, he itched to speak, feeling awkward with being in the small space with another person and only listening to the sound of pouring rain and soft breathing.

“We’re the same age,” Kihyun remarked, after a moment of silence, “I think.”

Hoseok glanced at him, confused, “I told you my age?”

Kihyun cleared his throat, awkwardly, “You said you were a fourth year student. I just kind of assumed that you were twenty-one. I’m a fourth year student, too.”

Somehow, that triggered a conversation—a long conversation about school, and then their personal lives. The time seemed to fly by them as they conversed about anything and everything under the sun. Kihyun never really thought of himself as someone who could click with a stranger so easily, but there was something comforting and warm about Hoseok. There was something about him that made it _so easy_.

They lose track of time with one another.

And they barely seem to notice it until the pattering of the rain outside began to slow to a stop.

Hoseok was midsentence when he turned his head to glance outside, surprise in his eyes.

“The rain is letting up,” Hoseok remarked. Kihyun turned his attention outside, following Hoseok’s gaze. His heart dropped, feeling a little sad with the inevitable fact of their time together coming to a close. He enjoyed Hoseok’s company, but his mouth wouldn’t let him say it aloud.

“I should head home,” he replied. “I have so much to do.”

Hoseok chuckled, “Typical of a student, huh? Me too.”

Kihyun nodded his head, reaching for his bag and then the door. He pushed the glass door open as the rain halted. He glanced up at the sky as he stepped out, Hoseok following behind him.

“Which way are you headed?” Hoseok asked him. Kihyun glanced at him, then pointed left.

Hoseok’s disappointment was almost obvious in his eyes. “I go the other way,” he told him.

Kihyun gave him a small smile, hoping his disappointment wasn’t too obvious.

And, like that, they parted ways—quiet footsteps against wet pavement taking them across the sidewalk and further from one another. A part of Kihyun’s heart hoped that Hoseok would whirl around and ask to walk him home— _anything_. Anything to have them spend a little bit more time together because, no matter how childish his hopes were, Kihyun didn’t want to let him go just yet.

He heard Hoseok’s footsteps halt.

The hope in his chest bloomed. He swallowed it.

 _“Hey, Kihyun!”_ Hoseok called from behind him. Kihyun whirled around, both hands holding onto the straps of his backpack as he looked at Hoseok. He hoped he didn’t seem too eager.

The dark-haired boy waved to him, as if asking him to stay where he was for just a moment longer.

“What?” he yelled back.

“I’d like to see you, again!” Hoseok shouted across their distance. Kihyun’s heart fluttered, suddenly. “I forgot my phone at home, but can I get your number next time we see each other?”

Kihyun bit back the small smile as he shouted back, “When are we going to see each other again? We’re always going to be on opposite sides of campus!”

Hoseok paused, taking a step backwards as he considered the thought.

“Can I see you, again?” he asked, “I’ll meet you right here, again. At noon on Saturday?”

Kihyun dropped his hands from his backpack, clasping them behind his back. He considered his schedule, humming softly under his breath as he did so. He tilted his head, eyes shifting.

“Sure,” he replied, finally.

From across their distance, he could see Hoseok’s expression lighting up with a bright smile. Kihyun couldn’t help but mirror it.

“Awesome! It’s a date!”

Kihyun’s hear fluttered, again— _meteorologist might be liars, but sometimes, good things come out of it._

He doesn’t stop smiling the entire way home.

**Author's Note:**

> i had sudden feelings to write cute boys trapped in a phone booth. anyway, you can find me on twitter @yuseokki as always ^v^


End file.
